Getting started with SF4
TODO' hyperlink-ify relevant words'' The beginning To begin in Slimefun, do '''/sf guide A book will appear in your inventory. First of all, shift-right-click the book and make sure that the Chest GUI '''is selected. Normally, the Chest GUI is on by default, but server owners can change this in the config file. It is recomended that you, in that case, switch it back The reason for this is that chest GUI is largely better due to superior visualisation. Hence, the tutorial will assume you are using said GUI. The sf guide (here: book) you are holding is the key to everything in SF. Here, you can view the hundreds of custom items the plugin has to offer. Research (and indirectly choosing your path in SF) If you look through the book and can view all rthe recipes with no issue, that's great! That means that your server's SF configuration doesn't require you to research anything. If so, you can skip this "Research" section. However, the most common scenario will be that you notice that most recipes are locked. This is the default. In general, to make or use an SF item, you need to research it. This is done with normal xp levels'. Each research has a corresponding level requirement. ''TODO: ADD INFO ABOUT TOME OF KNOWLEDGE For example, to unlock the soulbound backpack in the "Items" category, you need 22 levels. After acquiring said levels, simply click the research and you will start to "learn" about the backpack. Many times, one research will unlock several items at the same time. This is probably the case if serveral researches next to each other have the save level requirement, e.g. the walking sticks in Weapons. IMPORTANT: All levels are not worth the same! Going from lvl 29 -> 30 takes a lot longer than going from lvl 2 -> 3. Don't waste your "high" levels on low-level researches, pair the research with the level well! Grinding for research in SF is an art. Here are a few things for you to consider: * What stuff should I research? '''Tech? Magic? Only utility items? * '''When should I grind? '''Should I grind to research everything I have planned in one go, or do I research stuff according to demand? * '''How should I grind? '''Is there any grinding method specific to my server which I can use? Does the server have a good public mobgrinder? Do I have the will/time/resources to make my own or can I piggyback off of my friend's grinder? If you haven't already thought about the way you're going to approach SF, now is usually the time people start to make up their minds about their own level of ambition. Let's start off with '''what you should research; in other words, what do you want to do with SF. Here follows a few common motivations behind chosing to invest time in SF, and a follow-up recommendation as to what you should research, based on those motivations. You may choose any number of these preset research packs, or go your own way. SF, as you might have realized by now, opens up a wide array of possibilities Do you want to automate everything? Do you enjoy having production lines? So. What should '''you research then? Well, it all depends on what you want to do with SF. Do you want to automate everything? Do you like having long assembly lines? Perhaps you've played with tech mod(pack)s before? If so, these researches are recommended: * Explosive Pickaxe probably the most important and useful item you could ever research. '''Get this. '''It will increase your mining speed by tenfold. * '''ALL '''basic machines (since they all need to be researched in order to unlock energy and electricity later on) * '''ALL resources, except from plutonium and neptunium, they are only required if you want to use nuclear power in the (very, very distant) late game * A select few electric components, the first half of automation: ** Energy regulator (for all electricity needs) ** Small and maybe medium capacitor (used primarily as relays for energy networks, secondarily as energy storage) ** Any generator. Coal/lava/solar/nuclear are widely regarded as the big four of energy. You can't go solely nuclear, though, as you will then lack energy up until lategame. ** The electric dust machines: Grinder, panner, washer. Tier 1 research is very much needed, tier 2 research is useful and tier 3 research is ambitious. * Cargo items, the second half of automation: ** Motor, manager, connector, input, normal output, and optionally trash can and advanced cargo node. * A few items: ** Backpacks ** Portable Crafter (if you have no /craft) ** Portable Dustbin (if you have no /disposal) TODO ADD MAGIC PACK Setting up your SF workspace Slimefun is unique in the way that you can make almost any item in the plugin with very few different kinds of resouces. The main resources are as follows: * The dusts (cobblestone --> gravel --> sifted ore --> dusts) * Coal * Netherwart (magic users only) *